Dzisiaj przyszedł czas by zawalczyć z mutantami
Scarlett siedziała przy zawalonym kartkami stoliku, na dworze, obok autobusu. Scarlett pod nosem - Kolejna śmierć i kolejne papiery z zakładu pogrzebowego. - wyjęła nóż i pocięła stos kartek. Kartki odleciały z nagłym podmuchem wiatru. Scarlett - Teraz czas na walkę o życie! Tak! Będzie krwawo! Dom byłej drużyny Wybryków: Corey leżał na kanapie, obudził się. Corey - Było wygodnie. Spojrzał na stół, siedziała przy nim już Kamil, a na środku stołu stał garnek. Corey podszedł do stołu. Corey - Jedzenie od Scarlett? Kamil - Nie, Willow zrobiła. Willow wyszła z kuchni trzymając dzięki magii kilka kromek chleba. Willow - Zrobiłam NIE zmutowany gulasz. Corey - Wyczarowałaś mięso? Willow - Tak. Corey - A gdzie Cathren? Kamil - Zaszyła się w swoich ,,podziemiach agonii" Corey - Trzeba ją wyeliminować. Willow - Tak. W podziemiach siedziała Cathren i patrzyła przez peryskop wysuwany z kanapy. Cathren - Spiskują. Skończą jak Jack! Dom byłej drużyny Atom Squad: Bernard siedział sam i jadł ziemniaka. Bernard - Zostałem sam. Nawet tego grubcia niema. Nagle ziemniakowi wyrosły nóżki. Bernard - Co to? Ziemniak uciekł z domku. Bernard - To był mutant O_O Zaczął intensywnie pluć. Bernard - To się porobiło. Wtedy Scarlett zatrąbiła klaksonem i wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz. Przed autobusem: Scarlett stała koło koła fortuny i dużej skrzyni. Corey - O witaj. Scarlett - Cześć. Cathren - Mów jakie zadanie. Scarlett - Grzeczniej. Na początek musicie zakręcić kołem śmiertelnej broni i dostaniecie tą, którą wylosujecie. Bernard - Zakręćmy! Kamil - Ju-hu... Na początku do koła podeszła Cathren. Zakręciła i z dziurki wypadła kartka. Cathren przeczytała: Morgenstern? Scarlett podała Cathren ze skrzyni Morgensterna Cathren - Raz kiścień, teraz Morgenstern. Jest dobrze. - zamachnęła się. Bernard i Corey odruchowo schylili się. ' Do koła podeszła Kamil zakręciła i wypadła kartka. Kamil przeczytała: Excalibur? Scarlett- Właściwie miecz, ale tak się napisało. Kamil wyjęła ze skrzyni taki miecz: Kamil - Niezły. Scarlett - Nieźle. ' Do koła podeszła Willow skinęła różdżką i koło się zakręciło. W końcu się zatrzymało i wypadła z niego kartka. Willow odczytała: piła? Scarlett rzuca jej piłę łańcuchową. Willow - Szkoda, że nie tarczowa... Scarlett - Nie wybrzydzaj. Willow - Łańcuchowa ale też spoko :) Scarlett - Mam nadzieje, że ci się podoba. Corey kręcisz? Corey - Kręcę, kręcę... Corey mocno zakręcił kołem i kartka wypadła nim koło nawet zwolniło. Przeczytał: Karabin maszynowy? Scarlett rzuciła mu wypasiony karabin. Corey - Miodzio :) Cathren - My mamy broń białą a on maszynówkę? Scarlett - Ślepy los. Cathren - Ślepi mogą być co poniektórzy po tym zadaniu... Kamil - Weź ty się ogarnij. Cathren już zbliżyła się do Kamil z uniesioną bronią, ale Kamil wystrzeliła ostrzegawczy, szklany pocisk pod jej nogę. Kamil - Następnym razem z chęcią trafię ciebie... Cathren założyła ręce. Scarlett - Ok... Bernard? Bernard głośno przełknął . Bernard zakręcił i wyleciała kartka. Bernard odczytał i zrobił taką minę O_O: Kusza? Scarlett dała mu do ręki taką kuszę: Wszyscy zrobili wielkie oczy. Willow - Cudna :> Bernard - Nom Cathren - A do czego właściwe nam te bronie? Scarlett - Chodźcie. Zaraz się dowiecie. Ruszyli za Scarlett, szli obrzeżami lasu. Scarlett - Tak więc cały Czarnobyl jest połączony z Prypecią siecią podziemnych tuneli, idą one od elektrowni do Prypeci. Są pełne zombie i innych mutantów. Willow - Trzeba je stępić - zamachnęła się piła. Scarlett - To tylko przy okazji, waszym głównym celem będzie dostanie się do tajnej podziemnej sterowni... Cathren - I znowu sterownia? Scarlett - Taki los. Musicie włączyć system bezpieczeństwa. Corey - Jaki znowu system bezpieczeństwa? Scarlett - Musicie włączyć system bezpieczeństwa podziemi, inaczej mutanty napadną na bazę. Nie ukrywam ktoś pewnie zginie, lub zniknie. Willow - Przy ataku mutantów na bazę, czy podczas zadania? Scarlett wzruszyła ramionami. Scarlett - Obojętnie. Bernard - Zginęły już dwie osoby, jedna zaginęła. To nie wystarczy? Scarlett - Widzowie pragną mocnej rozgrywki. ' Scarlett - Dziś jeśli ktoś umrze nie będzie głosowania. Willow - Właściwie w tym programie oficjalnie zmarły dwie osoby. Nie jest tak źle. Kamil - Ale jedna osoba została zabita - posłała zabójcze spojrzenie Cathren. Cathren - Nie boje się. Zniszczę was! Scarlett - Lepiej zachowaj gniew na potem. Jeżeli złapię cię za rękę przy morderstwie to stracisz ta rękę... i głowę :P Cathren nie skomentowała. Tym czasem ekipa dotarła na miejsce. Stanęli przed schodami, które prowadziły pod ziemię. Scarlett - Tędy wejdziecie, kiedy uruchomcie system zabezpieczeń sami znajdziecie wyjście. Corey - A jak go włączyć? Scarlett - Wystarczy, że naciśnięcie wielki czerwony guzik ukryty gdzieś tam *wskazała na wejście* Corey - To wszystko? Znowu? Scarlett - Tak. Tylko jeden guzik. Idźcie w podziemia! Zawodnicy wbiegli do podziemi. Zadanie, podziemia: Kamil: Kamil wbiegła szybko w boczny korytarz. Kamil - Cudnie. Zwolniła, odszukała w kieszeni telefon i włączyła latarkę. Kamil - Mrocznie :D Nagle przed nią pojawił się zombie, Kamil szybko odcięła mu głowę mieczem. Dla pewności przełożyła miecz do drugiej z ręki i z impetem przebiła tors nieumarłego. Kamil - Faktycznie pełno tu mutantów, tylko gdzie sterownia? Popatrzyła na ściany i zobaczyła tablicę z napisem: ,,Sterownia sektor B1, Kabina gazowa sektor C3" Kamil - I doskonale. Pobiegła korytarzem, który co chwilę zakręcał, zwężał i poszerzał. Miała ciągle miecz w pogotowiu. Cathren: Cathren szła korytarzem z bronią uniesioną w górze i wymachiwała nią kiedy tylko się coś poruszyło. Cathren - Jestem w podziemnym korytarzu... Szła bardzo wąskim korytarzem, nagle na ścianie zobaczyła drabinę. Cathren - Sterownia? To było by za proste. Mimo wątpliwości Cathren powoli weszła po drabinie na górę. Dotarła do dużego pomieszczenia z masą krwi na ścianach. Cathren - Oj. Strasznie tu. Nagle po podłodze przebiegł jakiś zmutowany golum. (Tak Zeek) Cathren - Atak! Zamachnęła się, ale mutant odskoczył i zranił ją w udo pazurami. Znowu się zamachnęła i tym razem trafiła odrzucając mutanta w dal. Wyleciał z pomierzenia przez dziurę w ścianie. Cathren - I teraz w dół. Pośpiesznie zeszła po drabinie. ' Willow: Willow sprawiła, że jej różdżka świeciła i raźno szła naprzód strzelając piorunami we wszystko co się ruszyło. Willow - Według mojej intuicji od sterowni dzieli mnie 100 metrów. Za Willow pojawił się jakiś dziwny kształt. Wyglądał jak jakiś mężczyzna. Willow dalej odwrócona plecami - Kto to? Brak odpowiedzi. Szybko odwróciła się i na oślep pocięła powietrze piłą. Nikogo tam jednak nie było. Willow - Co jest? Nawet moja magia nic nie wyczuła. Nagle dostała w plecy i straciła równowagę. W mgnieniu oka machnęła piłą w tył i zobaczyła zombie z wielkim nożem. Wystrzeliła w niego z różdżki i zaczął się roztapiać. Willow - To było dziwne... No jasne. Zamiast skupić się na nuklearne magii walczyłam na całego w tym show. Zaniedbałam studia... Nagle w jej stronę na rękach zaczął biec mały zombie. Nim dobiegł dostał świetlistą wiązką. Willow - Trzeba uważać. Poszła dalej korytarzem z piłą pod ręką. Corey: U niego nie było tak źle. Szedł po jakimś nadziemnym chodniku, wisiał on na linach pod nim było zielone jeziorko. Corey - Ah te mutacje. Pobiegł trochę do przodu i zatrzymał się na końcu wiszącego chodnika. Corey - Trochę bezpieczniej. Niespodziewanie chodnik runął do zmutowanego jeziorka za sprawą macki, która się stamtąd wynurzyła. Corey - Ale fart. Oszukałem przeznaczenie (gusta) Macka jednak nie zniknęła.Teraz zwróciła się w stronę chłopaka, on strzelił w nią kilka razy. Ta na chwilę zniknęła, ale zaraz z jeziorka wyleciał wielki zmutowany komar. Corey - Zaraz znikniesz! Strzelił kilka razy, ale chybił i zaczął uciekać i strzelać. Corey - A masz! Strzelił jeszcze kilka razy i w końcu komar padł bezwładnie. Corey - Wreszcie. Wrócił się obejrzeć trupa, ale z sufitu wysunęły się długie łapy i zabrały truchło. Corey - Ok... Poszedł dalej patrząc to na sufit to przed siebie. Bernard: Bernard szedł po cichu głównym korytarzem z kuszą przed sobą. Bernard - Jak tu cicho... Z sufitu spadła skrzynia, dobiegało z niej warczenie... Bernard - No... nieeeeeeeee *Ze skrzyni wyskoczyły mutanty z wielkimi pazurami, które zdarły mu włosy, potem dostały bełtami z kuszy* Bernard - Moje włosy ;_; Teraz wyglądał tak: Bernard - O ja biedny! Nagle z bocznego korytarza wyszedł na niego... Corey. Corey - Kto ty? Bernard - To ja? Bernard? Corey wymierzył w niego karabin. Corey - Nie jesteś zmutowanym, łysym Bernardem? Bernard - Przysięgam. Corey - Ok. Mam cię na celowniku... Poszli do przodu. Corey - Słyszysz to... Z tyłu biegły Zombie, Corey pośpiesznie wspiął się na drabinę (tak była tam jakaś) zostawiając Bernarda. Corey - Bernard! Na dole kotłowały się Zombie, ale nagle wyleciało stamtąd parę strzał i zombie poumierały. Corey - Brawo! Bernard wszedł po drabinie. Bernard - Dzięki za pomoc -,- Corey - Sorry... Poszli w milczeniu korytarzem. Kamil: Kamil dotarła pod drzwi sterowni. Kamil - Więc otwieram. Nagle została od tyłu zakatowana. Zamachnęła się mieczem i chybiła. Kamil - No nie. Okazało się, że zaatakowała ją Cathren. Cathren, rzuciła Kamil na ziemię, weszła do sterowni i włączyła mechanizm. Wtedy wszyscy błyskawicznie znaleźli się przed wejściem obok Scarlett. Rozstrzygnięcie, wyniki: Wszyscy idą z powrotem do bazy. Scarlett - Cathren wygrała i jest nietykalna. Kamil - Zaatakowała mnie! Scarlett - Trudno, zaraz spotkacie się na ceremonii. pamiętajcie Cathren jest bezpieczna. No i widzicie jak system magnetyczny wypchnął was z podziemi? Bernard - Tia... *pogłaskał się po łysinie* Zawodnicy pojękując poszli do bazy, Scarlett poszła na tyły. . ' Zawodnicy doszli na teren bazy. Cathren dobiegła pierwsza do szopy zwierzeń. Willow wciągnęła ją za róg. Willow - Rzucam na ciebie klątwę! Cathren - O jej, o jej Cathren odeszła. Willow - Zdziwi się... Kamil i Corey doszli do Willow. Bernard był daleko z tyłu. W drodze do szopy zwierzeń. Willow - To na kogo głosujemy? Kamil i Corey wzruszyli ramionami, a Willow spojrzała na Bernarda za nimi... Głosowanie: ' ' ' ' ' Ceremonia: Scarlett stała z tacą figurek elektrowni. Scarlett - Mam figurki dla bezpiecznych osób, które zawalczą o dojście do finału. Cathren - Dawaj! Scarlett - Eh... Masz Cathren. Rzuca jej figurkę, a ta łapie z wielkim uśmiechem. Scarlett - Kolejne figurki dla: - Kamil i Willow! Kamil strzela w figurkę, a Willow zamienia ją w ptaka. Scarlett - I ostatnia figurka... Dla Coreya! Corey - Jej! Bernard smutny odchodzi i wskakuje do dziury Beth. Scarlett - I to na tyle w tym odcinku. Corey - Teraz będzie krwawa walka! Willow - Dokładnie. Kamil - Tak. Wszyscy patrzeli na Cathren. Scarlett- To dopiero w kolejnym odcinku... Materiał dodatkowy: Wszyscy wyeliminowani siedzą przy długim stole zastawionym różnymi ,,potrawami". Beth - Smacznego :) Ewelin rzuca jej talerzem pod nogi. Rachel - Brawo! Nagle na stół spada Bernard. Beth - I oto danie główne! Bernard - Ja? Ekran się zaciemnia. Koniec Podobał ci się 6. odcinek TPKC? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/a z eliminacji w VI odc.? Tak, dobrze :) Nie, był moim faworytem :< Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Klątwy Czarnobyla